1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting device with improved luminous efficacy by reducing leakage current in an active layer to improve internal quantum efficiency, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A light emitting device such as a light emitting diode using Group III-V semiconductors or Group II-VI semiconductors, a laser diode, etc., may realize various colors including, for example, red, green, blue and/or UV, as a result of developing thin film growth technologies and device materials. Also, using fluorescent materials or combination of colors may realize high efficiency white light and attain advantages including, for example, low power consumption, semi-indefinite lifespan, rapid response, safety, eco-friendliness, or the like, compared to existing light sources such as a fluorescent lamp, an incandescent lamp, etc.
Accordingly, the foregoing light emitting device is now being applied to various applications such as a transmission module of an optical network device, a light emitting diode backlight capable of replacing a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) to compose a backlight of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a white light emitting device lighting instrument capable of replacing a fluorescent lamp or incandescent bulb, a headlight of a vehicle, a traffic light, and so forth, and a range of such applications continues to expand.